1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a contact with a female connection section.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
For a filtered connector intended to be used in a small space, such as an air bag connector, increasing the size of the connector is not desired. U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,775, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a filtered electrical connector with multiple ferrite members. There is a desire to provide an electrical contact terminal which can be used with different types of electrical connectors including, for example, an electrical connector having a ferrite tube mounted over the contact terminal, an electrical connector with a capacitive filter circuit attached to the contact terminal, or an electrical connector which does not have a ferrite tube or a capacitive filter circuit.
There is also a desire to provide an electrical connector which can modularly accept a filter assembly, and which can also be used without the filter assembly. There is also a desire to provide a filter assembly with a lead frame and a filter circuit which can be assembled and used as a modular assembly in an electrical connector. There is also the desire to provide a filter assembly with a filter circuit surface mounted on a lead frame with can make a removable surface contact with an electrical connector contact terminal.